crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi
is the main protagonist of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She was the beloved First Princess of the Empire of Misurugi. However, after her older brother Julio revealed that she is a Norma, she was stripped of her name and had the name forced upon her. She was then exiled to the island of Arzenal where she was forced to fight DRAGON's with her fellow Norma while piloting the Para-mail AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss. Translated After receiving news that her younger sister, Sylvia was going to be executed, she returned to her home county to rescue her. However, Sylvia betrayed her and the news of the execution was revealed to be fake. She was then sentenced to death, but was able to escape with the help of Tusk and returned to Arzenal. Personality & Character At first, Angelise portrayed herself as dignified, proud, and loving. Acting like a sister-figure to the other girls at her school, prioritized them over winning a game, yet also felt that as a princess, she should be the best at everything, which Julio criticized as trying to be a "perfect princess". She genuinely considered her maid Momoka Oginome to be a close personal friend, and felt that all of the people of her country were equals, and that as the first princess, she should lead them. However, her ideology of equality did not account to the Norma, believing them not to be human and that they were vile in nature and should be quarantined at all cost. Upon her exposure as a Norma, something she was not even aware of, she completely denied the possibility, seeing herself as a kind person which contrasted with what the genuine public thought of them. She heavily denied what she was when she's exiled to Arzenal and her chauvinism got her off to an uneasy start with the other Norma. She clung onto her past privileges, status, reputation, and confidently claimed that her being sent to Arzenal was a mistake and that her empire would send for her release. She used her inability to use Mana as an excuse to reassure herself. Her time in Arzenal has been shown to have weighed down heavily on her psyche. Having a cavity search, and seeing the deaths of Coco Reeve, Miranda Campbell, and Zola Axberg, have had a driving impact on her to the point of simply wanting to die. Coco was particularly tragic because she reminded her of her own sister, but quickly denied it to herself when she thought of it. In the end, her mother's last words to her "live on" became her sole driving force to continue existing, and this is what stopped her from her suicidal impact on a DRAGON to kill it instead. Afterwards, Angelise finally accepted the fact that she is a Norma, abandoned her former identity and vowed to kill in order to survive, by ceremonially cutting her hair short. Under her new identity "Ange", her personality is a lot calmer and strong willed. However, since she had always believed that Norma aren't human, she can no longer see herself as human either. Ange no longer wants anything to do with her former self. When Momoka arrived at Arzenal and referred to her as "Angelise", Ange pretented she didn't even know her old name nor Momoka herself. When Momoka later tried somewhat to change her lifestyle into what it used to be, when she still a princess, Ange angrily rejected it all and told Momoka is no longer "Angelise". She did, however, show some regret that her being a Norma, supposedly, played a big role in the disappearance of the Empire of Misurugi. Initially, she would act very cold to the other residents of Arzenal, claiming to see them as nothing more then "bugs", "pests" and "cockroaches". She didn't see the 1st squadron as a team, because Hilda, Rosalie and Chris continuously attempted to shoot her down during combat. Causing Ange to continuously ignore her orders and try to kill as many DRAGON's by herself as possible, which also caused her earn more money. Ange didn't want to get close to anyone, as seen when she slapped away Vivian's hand when she tried to give her a little mascot in an attempt to start a friendship. However, after meeting Tusk, Ange began to open up to others more. She would, however, still ignore her orders and kill as many DRAGON's alone as she could. However, after she prevented her teammates from being killed by a dragon, which was only possible because she followed her orders, and Salia ordered Hilda, Rosalie and Chris to stop targeting her, Ange agreed to stop taking all the kills for herself and finally began to form a bond with her teammates. Despite her cold demeanor towards others, it is hinted several times that deep down Ange still cared about others. When there was a possibility that Momoka might have been executed because she discovered the existence of Arzenal and the DRAGON's, she used all the money she earned up till that point to save her by "buying" her. Also, Mei believed that the real reason why Ange tried to kill all of the DRAGON's by herself was because she didn't want anyone else to die because of her, like Coco, Miranda and Zola did. Skills and Abilities Formerly, when she was still a princess, Ange was shown to be skilled at Iaria. She was also shown to have leadership qualities, being able to inspire her teammates and others. After she was moved to Arzenal and started to get military training it was revealed that she has the potential to be a talented soldier, for being above average in all fields. She is the only person to be able to operate the Para-mail Villkiss. Mei believes that the reason behind this is because Villkiss, "accepted" Ange. She is also in possession of a ring her mother gave to her, which seems to have the ability of allowing her to both activate and remote control the Villkiss. As a Norma, Ange has the ability to cancel Mana. History Background Born into the Royal Family, the secret of her being a Norma was kept from her and the public. Until the age of 16, she was unaware of her inability to use Mana because her maid Momoka Oginome had always used it to protect and serve the Princess, thus she never needed to. Exile to Arzenal She was to take part in her baptism ritual for her sixteenth birthday. To hide the fact that she was a Norma, her father, Emperor Jurai Asuka Misurugi planned to simulate the effects of Mana during the ritual. Following a game of Iaria against a school of the Kingdom of Rosenblum, her car is stopped as police catch a Norma infant, Sarah. She declares that Norma are not human and urges Sarah's Mother to bear another child, one that is not a Norma which deeply offends her. Her baptism however, goes wrong as Julio Asuka Misurugi stopped the rigged ritual and show the citizens of the Emprie that their beloved Princess is a Norma and their parents were in on the scandal, allowing him to claim his place on the throne. As a result, she is exiled to the island of Arzenal while her mother is shot by police. Arriving on the island, she was stripped of her material possessions. She was in complete denial of her status as a Norma, having looked down on the others and hoping to return to her homeland, she attempted to desert during a battle against the DRAGON's, but in doing so resulted in Coco, Miranda, and Zola's deaths. Later, she aggressively engages against the DRAGON's in the Villkiss. Afterwards, Ange receives a far larger amount of money than the rest for the amount of DRAGON's she killed. She heads over to her changing locker to find that all of her uniform had been ripped, the culprit being Rosalie she uses her knife to cut part of Rosalie's uniform straps after changing. While walking by, Emma Bronson sees Ange and talks to her about the way she looks. When getting out of the training simulator she drinks some of her water, but finds out that Rosalie had switched them, yet at the same moment quickly runs up to her, to do mouth-to-mouth. This causes Rosalie to gulp down the water, and ends up rushing to the restroom. Once again trying to pull a prank on Ange, Chris thinks that what she finds are Ange's undergarments, yet they are in fact Ersha's. When Ersha sees this she gets into a brawl with both Rosalie and Chris. Finally after her shirt completely rips, she goes to Jasmine Mall to get a new set of clothes, but takes a look at some of the new weapons for Para-mails that Vivian is mentioning. Both end up eating a meal with one another. During a deployment, the Villkiss starts crashing into the water because of Hilda's sabotage. She tries to hold off a Scuna-class DRAGON in the water, but becomes completely submerged. After coming to Ange is shocked to be undressed and strapped down to a bed beside an unknown man. Tusk helps take care of Ange while she is on the island, although the rather unorthodox events that occur during each of his acts to help, don't work out as planned. He helps her repair the Para-mail Villkiss. After a while the two start to enjoy working together to repair the Villkiss, but during one of the nights eight armed aircraft are seen transporting an anchored Galleon-class DRAGON when all of them are attacked and downed by a single Scuna-class. Tusk rushes to repair the Villkiss and Ange tries to hold it off with a knife and guns. Though during the fight, Tusk finishes the repair, and Ange's ring reacts remotely activating the Villkiss and having it fire at the DRAGON. Afterwards the radio working, Ange responds to the Search and Rescue call. Tusk decides to leave the island on the vehicle he has with his gear. Momoka stows away on transport that delivers supplies to Arzenal. She was then caught and Ange was surprised on Momoka's arrival. Despite Momoka being delighted to see Ange, Ange becomes cold to her and resents her because Momoka knows that she is a Norma. Momoka continues to assist and impress Ange despite the maltreatment and resentment until Ange orders her to bathe together. While bathing, Momoka recalls a gash on her arm where she got accidentally broke a doll and Ange covered her wound. Momoka admits that she is envious yet dedicated serving Ange despite the harsh treatment, Ange replied that she must leave. Their bathing was interrupted and joined the offensive. The next day, Momoka is about to leave Arzenal, at the last minute Ange halts Momoka's departure by buying her using her money from her savings. After their defensive sortie, Rosalie blames Ange for annihilating all DRAGONs which affects their bounty. Ange sarcastically responds to Rosalie and Salia defended that they must work together as a squadron. Salia heads to Jasmine so she can rent a fitting room and de-stress herself by cosplaying a character based on a book she read. However, Ange accidentally sees Salia and out of humiliation, Salia decides to confront Ange. Salia faces Ange on the bathing area and bicker each other. In the end, they're both punished by making a repentance essay. The next day, Ange got a fever and despite Ange's absence Salia and her squadron push through their training. Hilda takes advantage of Ange's absence by pushing themselves to the huge DRAGON until the latter uses a spell of gravitational pull where everyone was grounded and can't make an attack. Hope comes as Ange en-route to the squadron and Salia angrily lectures Ange to follow her orders. Ange did follow Salia's instructions and manage to break the DRAGON's left horn to dispel the gravitational pull then the squadron finishes the DRAGON. Back at Arzenal, the squadron gets a huge bounty while Ange gets a small amount. Salia asks her squadron if they're satisfied on the bounty they received and staying alive every mission they take. Rosalie and Chris decide to move on and Hilda branded her lovers as traitors. The squadron honors Ange by throwing her at the bathing area and Salia unites her squadron. The next day, Momoka intercepts an emergency Mana message where Sylvia asks if she found Ange then screams as if it is was taken. After hearing the message from Sylvia, she was concerned for her and was not concentrating during the training. Even during the "Festa Festival", she was always worrying about her when Momoka received a Mana message from Emma, saying that Misty Rosenblum wanted to meet her but she refused and decided to disappear by wearing the Perolina costume. She saves a young girl from falling off a carousel horse, which reminds her of when Sylvia had fallen off the horse they were riding on when they were younger. She sneaks into Misty's mansion and talks to her, and that she needs help. It was later on reveled that just like Ange, Hilda too despises being at Arzenal, and that Hilda had always desired to escape from the island in order to see her mother again who lives in the Enderant Union. An opportunity came during the "Festa Festival" occurred, where she aided in Ange's escape by hijacking Misty's Personal Transport. Though, Ange was planning to leave her behind as pay back for what she did, she had a change of heart after getting to know her reason for helping her escape. After reaching their destination, Ange with Momoka and Hilda part ways, telling one another that they must survive to meet again. Ange and Momoka prepares their advance on the imperial palace. They head to the Iaria hangar and met Ange's friend Akiho, who is terrified upon seeing Ange. As Ange gets an Iaria vehicle, Akiho attempts to make an emergency call but Ange quickly notices Akiho's call and ties her up. As they maneuver around the imperial capital, they were being ambushed and chased until Ange heads to a hidden passage. As they reached the imperial palace, Ange was being confronted by imperial guards and rescues Sylvia. However, Sylvia slices Ange's left arm, revealing she now despises her, blaming Ange for her paraplegic status and the death of her mother. Ange is shocked when she hears Sylvia's resentful words, which results in her being captured by the imperial guards. After being captured, she was several times whipped by Sylvia in public that asks her to apologize to be a Norma. Julio revealed that he was the one who exposed her identity at the Baptism Ritual and waited to heard that she was devoured by another monster after she was sent to hell but she survived much to his surprise and sent Momoka without knowledge that was manipulated. She learns that her father was executed and that she was the next. She asked why she needed to be executed, hers former schoolmates from the Ho-oin Institute replied because she is a Norma and not a human and she made a lot of people uncomfortable and unhappy and that why she must to be executed. Momoka tried to defend her from citizens of Misurugi but they ignore her and chant "Hang her". Ange realised that Momoka and the people of Arzenal was the only ones who accepted her and compared the people of Misurugi to stupid pigs unreasonable and ugly and wondered why the Norma have to go through so much to keep alive. Seeing her mother's ring, she recalled of her words and started marching to the gallows while singing. She was then hanged but Tusk suddenly saves her and ended up in an awkward position. Ange, Momoka and Tusk escape the empire with wounding Julio's face using a flying blade. As they head to Arzenal, Tusk tells Ange that Jill knows everything about the Villkiss and the order that Ange must survive. Arrived at Arzenal, Jill greeted Ange with a low-blow punch and puts her to prison. In the prison cell, she is rudely greeted by Hilda and they tell their bitter stories, realizing the cruelty of their respective countries. They ended become comrades and decides to change the world once they leave their prison cell. Ange started singing the same song she sang during her execution and the entire Arzenal staff hears her song. Relationships Family ;Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi :Sophia is Ange's mother who kept the fact she was a Norma from her. ;Momoka Oginome Superiors ;Emma Bronson :Is the sole non-Norma at Arzenal, she looks down on Ange. She also scolded her for wearing her damaged uniform which Ange replied by asking if she felt embarrassed. Ange now considers her commander to be nothing but an annoyance and the feeling is mutual. Teammates ;Zola Axberg :Zola was Ange's commanding officer at first, but Ange refused to refer to her as such. On the other hand Zola saw her as just another new recruit. Eventually this turned into sexual assault, while proclaiming an implied back story of being to a hypocritical magical kingdom in the past, and proclaimed that Ange would enjoy killing as it is both Human and Norma nature. :Ange would be the cause of Zola's death in her panic by grabbing onto her while she was in the midst of delivering a finishing blow to a DRAGON, the backlash being that they both crashed and Zola's dead body would serve as a haunting reminder of what she had done. :As per tradition Ange was responsible for Zola's burial, and her death was one of the most traumatic experiences that Ange has faced yet. Love Interests ;Tusk :During her time on the island with him, although rather unorthodox events occurred during each of his acts to help, she started to appreciate and grow closer to him. Gallery Ange_Front_Back.png|Concept Art. Ange Uniform Front Back.png|Concept Art. Ange Art.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange ep1 Angelize greeting the crowd.jpg|Angelise waving at crowds during her Baptism Ritual ceremony. Cross Ange episode 01 End Card Angelise.jpg|Angelise Episode 1 End Card. Cross Ange episode 03 End Card Ange.jpg|Ange Episode 3 End Card. Trivia *She is voiced by Nana Mizuki who also sings the anime's opening theme. *Nana Mizuki and Yukari Tamura are both voice actresses for Hyuga Hinata and Tenten respectively in Naruto. They also voiced Fate Testerossa and Nanoha Takamichi respectively in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. *Her character design is similar to that of Stella Loussier, a character from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Politicians Category:Pilots Category:Empire of Misurugi Category:Arzenal Category:Female Category:Norma